


More

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: This is just some practice porn-I'm posting this out of spite because my friend said septiplier was dead.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> I know it dead but it's not gone until I run out of fics.

Jack pushed back on Mark's tongue, "Fuck."

Mark gripped the green haired man's hips hard enough to leave bruises in the morning but the only think Jack could focus on right now was the feeling of Mark's tongue. Jack felt his arms trembling and let himself fall so his face was in the mattress, he's sure his legs would have given out if it weren't for Mark's hands holding his hips, pulling him apart so he could get at ever inch of him. His tongue making slow circles around Jack's trembling hole. 

Jack drew his arm to his face to bite down, trying to stop himself from mewing under Mark's daring mouth, "Mark, please."

Jack tried to move his other hand to his cock. Anything to give himself relief but before he could Mark pulled back and smacked his hand away, "If you touch yourself I stop. Is that what you want?"

Jack whined arching his back up. He could feel sweat coating his chest and back before sliding off his body. His cock hung heavy between his legs, red and forgotten. No matter how much he tried to rut against the bed Mark kept him still, "I'm dying. Too much."

Mark chuckled, his tongue flattened against Jack's puckering hole. Jack whimpered feeling the vibrations to his very core, "You sound so pretty. Do you know how much of a whore you look like when I have you spread out like this?"

Jack did. Of course, he did. But hearing Mark tell him was so much better, "God Jack, the things you make me want to do. Do you have any idea?"

Of course he did, he thought he felt Mark pull back and nearly cried at the sound of a bottle opening. He waited, breath held tight, as he waited for Mark to touch him. Finally one slick finger rubbed along him, "Do you want this?"

"More than anything," Jack gasped as the finger slowly pushed him. He tried to cant his hips, doing anything to get more, "More."

"Soon," Mark whispered kissing Jack's lower back. He slowly moved his finger in and out dragging it along all of Jack, a searching for that one spot they both knew would have him incapable of thought in seconds. 

Mark worked a second finger in after a moment. A puff of air left Jack at the slight stretch. "I can't wait," Jack groaned ready to start begging when Mark found that small bundle of nerves he was looking for. 

Jack gripped the sheets as tightly as he could and shouted, "Now! Mark, now!"

Mark pulled his fingers out and for a second Jack was sure Mark was going to leave but then he heard the sound of Mark slicking himself up and the press of his cock against him, "So this is what you want?"

"Mark fucking hell stop messing around!" Mark leaned over Jack's body and slowly slid into him. Jack took a minute to adjust before pushing back urging Mark to move. Mark pulled out a little and slowly rolled his hips back in. Jack felt his breathing picking up as he tried to breath. 

"More," Jack groaned and that was enough for Mark. He drew out nearly completely and then slammed back in. It was rough and fast, Mark grabbed his hips, using them to pull and push Jack and all he could do was hold on for the ride. Not that he minded at all. 

Jack felt himself nearing the edge and groaned, "Mark, fuck, I'm close."

Mark slowed his pace but became more precise aiming his thrusts to rub against Jack in just the right way, "Me, too. Don't touch yourself. Don't."

Jam huffed but listened keeping his hands right around the sheets he had gripped. He wasn't going to last much longer not with Mark using him the way he was. Jack tossed his head back with a shout and came with a shout onto the sheets. Mark growled at the sight and started thrusting unevenly into Jack until he came with huff. 

Jack started wiggling his hips and Mark slowly pulled out. Jack groaned at the overstimulation before collapsing to his side, mindful of the mess he had right in the middle of their fucking bed. Mark laid down next to him and pulled him back into his chest. Jack sighed before letting his eyelids slip shut and fall asleep to the gentle puff of Mark's tired breath on his neck. 

They could change the sheets in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> And I've got about 13 more fics.


End file.
